I'll Meet You There
by Ali-chan et Vani-chan
Summary: Nothing could tear Harry and Severus apart. Or so they thought... Oneshot!deathfic!angst!songfic! dom!HPSS


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Saturday, July 19****th**

**C**losing his trunk firmly, Harry could hear his lover putting away his precious books, getting ready to leave.

They had once again had an argument. They had them randomly,

leaving the flat they shared to their respective homes until they made up again.

It didn't hurt less to have to be apart for days on end. He sighed.

"_I guess I'll never get used to it."_

Knocking on the door of their bedroom, Severus came in.

"I'm done"

"Ok."

What could Harry say that hadn't been said a thousand times? "I love you"? "Don't leave me"?

If only it was that simple...

The number of times it happened could not dispell the awckwardness.

"I'm leaving", Severus tried again.

"Yah, okay..."

"_What could I say?!!"_

We pack our bags again

_**So long farewell**_

_**Goodbye my love**_

_**And I'll see you then**_

**Wednesday, July 23****th **

**T**hey were lying in bed after a wild night of make up sex.

Harry had wrapped his arms around Severus' torso and wouldn't let go.

His lover had fallen asleep a while ago, having been thoroughly fucked.

Droping a kiss on the slighlty parted lips, Harry curled protectively around the other man's form and joined him in sleep.

The third week of July I'll hold you in my

_**arms all night**_

_**and kiss your lips**_

**Friday, August 13****th**

**A**fter another break up, Harry had drank to much fire whisky

and when he had woken the last morning, he was more than a little desoriented.

"_Wow! Where am I?" _

"_Ah, Yah! I had another fight with Sev, moved back at my place and got pissed."_

He grunted, got up and started searching for a hangover potion.

Just when he had gulped down the potion, he heard someone calling him frantically from the fireplace.

"_What the..."_

"Potter! You have to come to Ste Mungo's and quick! Something happenned to Sev!"

Not bothering to ask why Draco Malfoy was calling _his_ lover _Sev_, he got a hold of his cloak and apparated to Ste Mungo's.

When he got there, he asked for his lover and a mediwitch asked him if he was related to him.

"I'm his-", but he stopped before he finished the sentence.

He _wasn't_ Severus lover, wasn't he? They had broken up a couple of hours ago.

"Never mind", he told the waiting mediwitch.

Taking a seat, he waited until Malfoy came down and saw him.

His heart missed a beat when he saw his tear stained face. He could hear a buzzing noise in his ears and he was sure that if he tried to stand, his legs would be wobbly.

"What happened", he asked Malfoy in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I wanted to ask him for some help with a potion, so I went to Spinner's End. I c-couldn't find him so I figured he was in his lab.

He... He was lying down on the floor. His face... Oh! God! His face was grey-y! I apparated us here, but... they say it's too late.

He... He told me to get you. He really has a hard time speaking... He fainted again after asking for you."

The buzzing was now even louder and Harry tried to swallow so he could hear pass it.

"_So the bastard had asked for him... Ah! Too bad Harry wasn't feeling very generous at the moment! _

_If the asshole wasn't so close to dying, Harry would have shaken him until he apologized. _

_He had been pretty harsh too, but Severus had accused him of sleeping around! Oh! The fucktard would get- "_

"_WAIT!!!!"_

"_Too late?", "Close to dying?"?!!!_

"What do you mean by "too late"!!!

"Just that, Potter. My godfather's dying!"

"Wha-at?!? B-but, what's wrong with him?!"

"They think that he dropped by accident something dangerous in the wrong potion and inhaled the fumes.

The poison is slowly spreading through his body."

"But, can't they use a cure? Like a Bezoar?!"

"Don't you think they tried that already!? It didn't work! The poison contamined the lungs and other important organs."

"_Oh! God! H-he was dying..."_

Tell me why

_**Why I cannot touch you...**_

_**So far away...**_

**Later in the afternoon:**

**A** mediwizard aproached them and asked them:

"You two are here to see Severus Snape?"

At there nods, he told them:

"You can go in now. He doesn't have much time left..."

Draco waited outside the room to let his godfather and Harry some privacy.

Harry nervously entered the dark room and gaped at how sick his love looked.

His sallow skin was now a dark grey and his skin looked as thin as paper.

He sat on the bed beside Severus and took his delicate hand in his.

Now having to come to terms with the fact that his long time lover was going to die, a few tears escaped his eyes.

"D-d-don't ..."

Harry gasped.

"What did you say, baby?!"

He could hear his lover struggling to breath, trying to get his vocal cords to work one last time.

"D-don't c-c-ry!"

The words were barely louder than a whisper, but resonated in the room and in Harry's head.

The silence fell again in the room. Only the sound of one's breathing could be heard.

_**please don't cry...**_

_**we'll cross the bridge together**_

_**just meet me there...**_

**An hour later:**

**H**arry was driving is car, remembering how, it too, had been the subject of one of their arguments.

He made a dangerous turn, wanting to get back home to sleep forever.

I'm heading east back home

_**1000 miles**_

_**steal your heart**_

_**away from me**_

**A month later:**

**H**arry had packed his and Severus' things. He left them in their flat with a note he had scrimbled to whoever would find it first.

As he brought his wand to his scar, one last tear escaped his green orbs.

Harry would at last meet Severus wherever he was.

Death felt very welcoming to him as it meant he would be with his one true love forever.

_**this time will come again**_

_**we'll pack our bags **_

_**goodbye my love**_

_**I'll see you then**_

_**tell me why**_

_**why I cannot touch you...**_

_**so far away... **_

_**please don't cry...**_

_**we'll cross the bridge together**_

_**just meet me there...**_

_**just meet me there...**_

**H**arry looked tentively around. This had to be a nightmare. Where was his Severus.

Why were Voldemort, Bellatrix and the other death eaters there?

A rictus of horror distorted Harry's lips as he realized. The rictus then became a full-blown laugh.

Eyes glazed over, he took in the blood red sky and the bone littered, black earth.

**So that was what hell looked like...**

**A.N/ I hope you liked it! plz review;p**


End file.
